Imperfect Stars
by The Heart's Notebook
Summary: Amaiel is unusually gifted to be an Elf. She sees despair in her Father's future, but she determined to change things. So she sets off on her own to catch up with the Fellowship of the Ring to help things change for better fortune. But how can she help when she's only a teenager? UNDER RECONSTRUCTION! BETA: Eldhoron
1. What One Can See

_**Imperfect Stars**_  
 **Chapter I** _ What One Can See

I_ Dreamer's Lie

Rain poured outside of the gates that surrounded the kingdom of Thranduil, her Grandfather. She sat by a window and watched the rain soak everything. She was relatively young, only fifty, but she thought about the deeper meaning of rain than most her age. She looked over her shoulder when she heard someone climbing the stairwell behind her.

"Amaiel," he said her name with endearment. "What do you think you are doing out of bed at this late hour?" Legolas asked her.

"I couldn't sleep," the Elleth answered. He motioned for her to come to him. Amaiel obeyed and rose to her feet and went to her father.

Legolas looked his daughter in the eyes. One of her eyes was bright and the shade of blue that would be of the ocean bathed in pure sunshine. The other eye was deep and the shade of an emerald. Her hair was a long river of whitish blonde. Her skin was pure as porcelain.

"Did you have bad dreams again?" Legolas asked as he brushed a loose strand of his daughter's hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear.

"No," Amaiel shook her head.

"Amaiel, what have your Grandfather and I told you about lying?"

Amaiel was quiet for a second. "I'm sorry, ada. I just didn't want to worry you."

"Amaiel..."

"Yes, I did have a bad dream," Amaiel told Legolas as they walked down the stairs. "But just one, it's always the same one. Is that normal, ada?" The child asked as she held her father's hand.

"I don't know," Legolas answered. He smiled softly when Amaiel yawned. She looked at Legolas. "You should go back to bed," Legolas told her.

He went with the sleepy Elleth to her elaborate decorated room to make sure she actually got into bed. He kissed Amaiel's cheek. " _I love you little one_." He whispered.

 _"I love you too, ada,"_ Amaiel said.

II_ An Ill Omen

Legolas hated that Amaiel had to be without a mother. Tauriel was a strong warrior but not strong enough to survive giving birth to their child. Legolas adored Amaiel. He never once blamed or even thought about blaming Amaiel for Tauriel's death.

If Tauriel had lived she would treasure Amaiel as much as Legolas did. Legolas had made a vow to Tauriel, the last moment he got to hold her, that he would never take another wife. He loved no other woman but her even if that meant that Amaiel would be left to live without knowing a mother's love. It was selfish of Legolas to do such a thing, but a vow was a vow and he couldn't go back on his word to his late wife.

"Ada," Amaiel came up to him in the gardens one morning.

"What is it iell nín?" Legolas looked at her.

"Grandfather has requested your presence at once. We have a visitor," Amaiel told him.

"Very well," Legolas stood from the stone bench where he sat and took Amaiel's hand as she reached it out to him.

oOo

They went before the throne of Thranduil and bowed to him before taking their places at his right hand. Amaiel's eyes widened with awe when a traveler, a wizard by the name of Gandalf, came before them.

"Lord Thranduil," Gandalf bowed to the Elvenking. "Thank you for seeing me," He stood erect.

"Why have you come Mithrandir?" Thranduil asked.

Amaiel saw Gandalf look her in the eye and Amaiel shuddered slightly. She childishly hid behind her father and then all of a sudden a huge painful throbbing consumed Amaiel's head. She started to see visions of a golden ring, a young Hobbit, and of a huge fiery eye. She also saw her father fighting in a war against a great army of Orcs. She screamed in fear as well as pain and collapsed to her knees crying.

"Amaiel!" Legolas dropped down beside her in an instant as Thranduil stood up from his throne and Gandalf came forward.

"What's the matter?" Thranduil placed a gentle hand on her shoulder as he too kneeled beside the Elleth.

"He wants father to help him and a Halfling get rid of the one ring," Amaiel said trembling.

The Elves looked at Gandalf. "What is she talking about?" Legolas asked.

"I believe that it would be best not to answer that in front of the girl," Gandalf held onto his staff.

"I already know the answer!" Amaiel stated angrily, "You're going to get my father killed!" She broke down into tears again as Legolas pulled her into his embrace as he shushed her softly.

"Shh-Shh," Legolas petted her head.

"Ah, I see now," Gandalf said somewhat to himself.

"I as well," Thranduil stood.

"See what, Grandfather," Amaiel asked through her tears. Legolas looked at his Father.

"The child is an Oracle," Gandalf stated.

"Mithrandir..." Thranduil started.

"I'm a what?" Amaiel wiped her eyes dry.

"That's nonsense," Legolas stood up with Amaiel clinging to him. "Oracles are a myth."

"Then how do you explain how the child knows why I am here without me saying a word about it?" Gandalf asked. Legolas didn't answer, he looked at Amaiel. Amaiel was slightly shaking against Legolas.

"He has a good point, Legolas," Thranduil looked at his son.

"Adar..." Legolas started then stopped. "But how is an Oracle possible?" Legolas asked to no one in particular.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

Italics = Elvish

Elleth = Elf maiden

Adar = Father

ada = daddy

iell nin = my daughter


	2. The Journey Begins

_**Author's Note:**_

 _ **I want to thank Lady Lindariel for being my Beta and helping me reconstruct this fanfiction. I can't thank her enough!**_

 _ **Imperfect Stars**_  
 **Chapter II** _ The Journey Begins

I_ In the Name of Honor

"Ada, please, you can't go!" Amaiel followed Legolas to where his horse was in the stables, tears beginning to stream down her face.

Legolas tossed a saddle over his horse's back. "I have to, Amaiel, Gandalf requested me to join him and the others to Rivendell."

" _But I saw..."_ Amaiel began.

 _"I know, darling, but I'm not a coward_ ," Legolas tightened the strap on the saddle. " _It's an honor to protect Middle Earth and my Kin, Amaiel_."

" _So you'll die for honor?!"_ Amaiel accidently raised her voice.

" _I'll die doing what's right!"_ Legolas turned to face his daughter.

" _But if you..."_ Amaiel began.

 _"I know my place, Amaiel! It's about time you learned yours!"_ Legolas shouted. Legolas had never shouted at her like that before. Amaiel's eyes filled to the brim with tears. She ran off crying. Legolas sighed, feeling guilty, but it was too late to turn back now. He could only hope that she would forgive him in the end. He climbed into the saddle and rode off towards Rivendell.

II_ All Alone

She sat in the gardens all alone at night. She was thinking about what her father said. Amaiel got a determined scowl on her face then ran off to her room, packed her bag with extra clothes, and some food, water and grabbed her dagger. She then wrote a letter for her Grandfather.

 _Dear Grandfather,_

 _By the time you read this, I will be far away from here. I cannot just sit back and let my father go off and die. Not after what I saw. I must go with him and try to the best of my ability to protect him. He is all I have left besides you. Please do not worry for me, I will be fine. I love you._

 _Your precious Granddaughter,_

 _Amaiel_

Picking up the letter, she placed it on her bed. She then softly crept into her Grandfather's room and placed a soft kiss on his cheek she then went to the stables as fast as she could.

She saddled her horse. She looked back at the castle, "Grandfather, forgive me," She whispered then rode off through the back gate where she wouldn't be seen and turned to ride off to Rivendell.

 **oOo**

"Amaiel," Thranduil went to his grand-daughter's room to find it empty. He saw a note on the bed.

Thranduil paled. He should've known that Amaiel would go after Legolas. Amaiel and Legolas were very close. Amaiel adored her father so much. She was reckless, just like her mother, Tauriel, used to be.

"Amaiel what have you done?" Thranduil whispered. Then he raced of and found a Feren. "Feren, I want you to get the fastest of our guards and head off towards Rivendell. Amaiel has snuck out to go after Legolas. I want you to find her and bring her back!"

Feren bowed and went off to prepare to leave. Thranduil could only hope he wouldn't be too late.

 **oOo**

Amaiel pulled her cloak closer around her as the cold breeze whipped by her. "Maybe this wasn't such a good idea," Amaiel thought to herself. She had never been this deep out into the forests of Mirkwood by herself before. Now that she was things seemed a lot more frightening to her as she saw shadows and some objects that almost looked like red eyes peering out from the gnarled, black trees.

She shuddered slightly when she saw a vision of a giant spider coming down from the trees above her. Amaiel unsheathed her dagger and in a blink of an eye and threw it at the spider. Her dagger found its mark in the spider's head. As the spider descended to the forest floor lifeless, she retrieved her dagger. She made her horse ride in a gallop and then rode on through the forest towards her destination.

Amaiel was so tired. She had been riding all day and it was now heading into night. She had made it through the forest without any more incidents. But now she wasn't sure she was going the right way. Saying a quick prayer, she just kept riding. She knew she had to get to Rivendell soon as she would not have enough food to last much longer.

Legolas stopped when he got a bad feeling about Amaiel. "What ails you, Legolas?" Gandalf asked even though he already knew the answer.

"I am just worried about Amaiel. We did not leave on good terms and I can't help but worry for her." Legolas answered. Indeed, the more he thought about his daughter and the last conversation he had with her, the more concerned he became for her. She was too much like her mother in more ways than one. He could only hope that she wouldn't do anything foolish.

Gandalf, nodded in understanding. "I am sure she is alright Legolas. She has both your and her mother's determination and strong will in her. I would not worry too much."

"That is what I am worried about." Legolas thought to himself.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

Italics = Elvish


	3. The Fellowship is Made

_**A/N I would like to thank everyone who reviewed. I would also like to thank my Beta reader and co-author LadyLindariel for helping me to re-write this chapter.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except for Amaiel. I also do not own the lines from the FOTR. They are strictly owned by Tolkien and New Line Cinema**_

 _ **Imperfect Stars**_  
 **Chapter III** _ The Fellowship is Made

Amaiel sighed in relief as the view of the Last Homely House came into view. For weeks she had been following her father to Rivendell and she had finally made it. Amaiel had hoped that she had made it in time before her father left again on the dangerous quest to help destroy the One Ring.

When she arrived in Rivendell, the first thing she noticed was that the place was relatively empty of people. Amaiel was wandering around the large home trying to find some trace of her father when she heard voices coming from outside.

Amaiel listened closely and heard the unmistakable sound of her father's voice in the distance. "Have you heard nothing that Lord Elrond has said? The Ring must be destroyed!"

Amaiel gasped when she heard her father. "Ada!" Amaiel followed the sound of her father's voice and froze when she saw two small figures hunched down. She knew she couldn't be caught so she quickly stood to the side and continued to listen.

"And what happens when Sauron takes back what is his?" Amaiel shuddered at the thought of what would happen if that were to happen.

Continuing to listen, what she heard next made her blood boil. "I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an Elf! Never trust an Elf!"

Amaiel had to force herself to not go out and give whoever it was who said that a piece of her mind. Just then she heard chairs scraping across the floor and the sound of raised voices as everyone began to yell and argue among themselves. Why were they busy fighting when they were supposed to be figuring out what to do with the Ring? Didn't they realize this was exactly what Sauron wanted?

Amaiel shook her head sadly as she continued to listen to them fight. She even heard her father yelling among the crowd. Just when she thought things couldn't get any worse, she heard a voice rise above the rest. "I will do it. I will take the Ring to Mordor!"

Everyone became quiet and Amaiel frowned when she heard this. Her vision was coming true. She didn't need to look to know who was saying this: The Hobbit. The one who was going to take her father away from her. She didn't know why, but she began to feel anger welling up insider her against the Hobbit.

"Though I do not know the way."

Just then she heard Gandalf speak up. "I will help you bear this burden, as long as it is yours to bear."

Amaiel then heard the voice of a man. "If by my life or death I can protect you, I will."

It was then she heard her father offer to go with the Hobbit. Amaiel almost cried out when she heard him but forced herself to bite her tongue. It would do no good to be caught. She continued listening as several other people offered to go with Frodo. When she looked over she noticed the two small figures who had been standing there earlier bolting out. Apparently they were also good friends of the Hobbit and were going to be aiding him on this quest.

"They are fools all of them. Don't they know this quest is foolish? They will all die!" Amaiel thought to herself. She then heard the voice of another being whom she could only assume was Master Elrond dismiss the meeting. Amaiel froze. They would be coming this way and she would be found out. As she turned to run she tripped over her feet and fell with a thud. "Ouch!"

As she got up she found herself face to face with a dark haired Ellon. Amaiel tried to run but he grabbed her by the arm and escorted her to Lord Elrond who looked puzzled. "I found her eavesdropping my Lord Elrond."

Amaiel could only stare as she met the eyes of her father. She couldn't tell if he was mad or scared.

"Amaiel!" Legolas went to his daughter, "What are you doing here?!" He grabbed Amaiel by the elbows, and shook her slightly, " _Are you out of your mind_?"

" _I-I just wanted to help, ada."_ Amaiel answered.

The members of the council all turned with surprised expressions, except for Gandalf.

"Who is this child?" Boromir asked Aragorn.

"She is Legolas's daughter," Gandalf answered Boromir, "She's been following us since Legolas left the Woodland Realm."

"You knew?!" Legolas looked at the wizard as he stood angrily, "All this time you knew she was following us and yet you did not say a word?!" He shouted angrily. " _She could have been killed!"_

"I was keeping my eye on her, Legolas," Gandalf stated calmly.

Legolas began to advance toward Gandalf, anger flashing in his blue eyes. How dare he allow his daughter to follow them.

"Peace, Legolas," Aragorn placed a steady hand on his friend's shoulder. " _You're frightening her._ "

Legolas looked at Amaiel to see her looking at him shaking and on the verge of tears. Legolas's anger disappeared. He began to walk towards his daughter but Amaiel backed away. Legolas reached out a hand to her, _"Come iell nin."_ He whispered soothingly, " _I'm not angry. I was only scared_."

"Ada!" Amaiel took Legolas's hand and he pulled her into a hug.

Amaiel sat in a chair outside as she listened to her father arguing with Gandalf and Elrond about what they were going to do with her. Gandalf was under the impression that she should be allowed to accompany them as her visions could be of use to them. Elrond was in agreement that it was too dangerous whether she had the gift of foresight or not. In the end it was decided that Amaiel would accompany the Fellowship up until they reached the borders of Mirkwood where Legolas would then escort his daughter back to his father's Halls.

Gandalf tried to once again to argue his point but was quickly cut off by an angry glare of Legolas. Amaiel saw her father walking towards her and she rose to her feet. "Amaiel, you will accompany us. As soon as we reach the borders of Mirkwood, I will escort you home. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Ada," Amaiel said. "Are you still going to go with the Fellowship after you take me back home?"

"I do not know Amaiel. Right now my only concern is to bring you back home. If I do decide to continue my quest with Frodo, you will not follow me. Is that understood?"

Amaiel lowered her head. "Yes Ada."

"Good, now let us go to our room. I am sure you are hungry and tired. I will write a letter to your Grandfather letting him know that you are safe. He is probably worried sick out of his mind."

Legolas motioned for his daughter to follow him and the two went to their room where Amaiel took a long refreshing bath and after she had filled her stomach with fresh fruits, breads and cheeses, she laid down on the bed next to her father and fell into a deep sleep.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	4. The Mines of Moria

_**Imperfect Stars**_  
 **Chapter IV** _ The Mines of Moria

They were greeted by the sun the next morning. Amaiel was quiet the whole time the Fellowship prepared to leave. "What are you thinking about, Amaiel?" Legolas asked.

"I'm just dreading going back home ada, I don't want you to leave again."

Legolas sighed. The thought had also been on his mind as well. What if he were to never come back from this alive? What would happen to his daughter then? "Amaiel, I know you are upset and scared. So am I. But sometimes we all have to do thing we are afraid of or don't want to. This happens to be one of them."

Amaiel looked at her father fighting back tears. "What will happen to me if you don't come back?"

Legolas' heart broke at hearing those words. He sat down and put his arm around her shoulder. "Amaiel, what does your heart tell you?"

Amaiel closed her eyes and listened hard for a few minutes. Then she opened them up and looked at her father. "That you will come back."

Legolas smiled. "Then you have nothing to worry about iell nín. Now come, everyone is about ready to leave."

Amaiel rose to her feet and grabbed her cloak and dagger. Then she took hold of her father's hand and the two walked outside where Lord Elrond and the rest of the Fellowship were waiting.

When everyone had said their farewells Elrond stepped forward. "The Ring-bearer is setting out on the Quest of Mount Doom. No oath or bond is laid on you to go further than you will. May the blessing of Elves and Men and all Free Folk go with you."

The Fellowship bowed respectively and turned and slowly and silently made their way out of the Hidden Valley. For several days' no one spoke. Amaiel stayed close to her father as she could, not wanting to stray too far away from him.

After several weeks of cold wind and rugged terrain they finally arrive at the foot of the Redhorn. Amaiel had never travelled for so long and all she wanted to do was rest. "Ada, how much longer until we get there? I am so tired."

"I know you are penneth, but we still have ways to go," Legolas said gently pulling her closer to him.

"We will rest here for the night. Tomorrow before dawn we march on," Gandalf said sitting on a large boulder.

Amaiel sighed with relief and sat on the ground rubbing her feet. The rest of the Fellowship started a fire and Sam cooked a nice meal. "Here you are Miss Amaiel. You must keep your strength up."

Amaiel smile and took the plate from Sam. "Thank-you Mr. Sam."

Sam smiled and went and handed Frodo a plate. As they sat eating Boromir was busy trying to teach Merry and Pippin how to use a sword. "You look good Pip," Merry said as he came up to take his turn.

"Thank-you Merry." Pippin smirked while parrying Boromir.

"Move your feet," Aragorn said watching the three while munching on an apple. Just then, Boromir accidently nipped Pippin with his sword and the two Hobbits attacked Boromir. As the three were wrestling on the ground Legolas noticed something off in the distance.

"What is it ada?" Amaiel asked her father.

Gimli looked over and shrugged with his pipe in his mouth, "It's probably nothing lass, just a black cloud."

Amaiel wasn't convinced, and she began to shiver. "Ada, I have a bad feeling about this."

Boromir slowly got to his feet not taking his eyes off of the cloud. "It's moving fast against the wind."

"Crebain from Dunland!" Legolas yelled grabbing his daughter.

"Quickly hide!" Aragorn yelled grabbing his gear.

As everyone grabbed their things they all took to hiding as the large black birds came swooping down over the campsite. Amaiel hid her head in her father's arm and she closed her eyes until the danger had passed.

When the Crebain had passed everyone gradually emerged from their hiding places. "Spies of Saruman's. The passage South is being watched. We must take the Pass of Caradhras," Gandalf announced looking towards the huge peaks.

Amaiel's heart dropped upon looking at them. "We have to go through those?!"

Gandalf sighed heavily, "I'm afraid so my dear. We'd better get a move on if we are to make it before the snow hits hard."

The group packed up their belongings and headed towards the mountain Pass. The journey was hard and long and despite being lightweight Amaiel found it difficult to keep up the grueling pace. Several times her father had to help her as she would lag behind. As they were getting closer the weather began to change and the snow closed in all around them blinding them. Gandalf kept trying to push them forward but the mountains had other plans. It seemed like something foul and sinister was trying to prevent them from passing through and wanted to push them back.

Suddenly, chunks of ice and snow began to crash around them. "There is a fell voice in the air!" Legolas yelled grabbing his daughter right before a huge piece of mountain almost crushed her.

"It's Saruman!" Gandalf declared beginning to try and counter his spell but it was no use. Saruman had the upper hand this time. As they looked up they saw a huge wave of snow come crashing below burying all of them under. Legolas broke free pulling Amaiel up with him. Boromir found his way next carrying Merry and Pippin and Sam and the others followed. "We must get off this mountain, this will be the death of the little ones!" Boromir yelled.

"Let us go through the mines!" Gimli cried.

Boromir wanted to go through the Gaps of Rohan and head towards Gondor but Aragorn disagreed saying it would take them too close to Isengard.

"Let the Ring-bearer decide," said Gandalf although he already knew what his decision would be.

"We will go through the mines of Moria."

"So be it."

The journey to the mines was not as difficult as it almost seemed like a hidden force was pushing them towards that way. After several days they finally came upon a side of a mountain that was surrounded by a dark and sinister looking lake. Amaiel did not like the look of the lake and stayed as close to her father as she could. Unfortunately, they could not bring Bill the pony inside with them and so they had to set him free.

It broke Amaiel's heart when she saw Sam lose him as she knew that Sam and Bill were close. "Don't worry Sam, Bill will be okay."

When they came to the door, they tried to enter the mine but the door would not budge. Gandalf tried every spell he could think of to open it but the door would not budge. Gandalf, sat down and tried to think of another way to get in.

Meanwhile, Merry and Pippin were busy throwing rocks in the water. Just as Pippin was about to throw another rock Aragorn grabbed his hand. "Don't disturb the water."

Just as it seemed like all hope was lost and they would never find a way in Frodo stood up, "It's a riddle. What is the Elvish word for friend?"

"Mellon," Gandalf said while looking at the door. The door crack and unlocked and Gandalf pushed it open. Everyone turned around and went into the cave.

"Stay close Amaiel."

"Yes Ada."

Gimli was going on about Dwarvish hospitality and the cave being called a mine as the Fellowship walked into the mouth of the cave.

"This is no mine," stated Boromir, "It is a tomb." The Hobbits looked about their feet to see remains of Dwarves scattered about, some with arrows sticking out of them.

Legolas plucked one out of a nearby dwarf, "Goblins!"

"NO!" Gimli cried out as he fell to his knees. Amaiel went to Gimli. "Master Gimli..." she began then she froze when a vision took over her sight. Gimli looked at her confused.

"Amaiel?" Legolas asked going towards his daughter.

"What do you see?" Gandalf asked walking up to her as well.

"What do you mean, Gandalf?" Aragorn wondered.

"There's nothing to see here but skeletons and darkness," Boromir stated.

"The child has the gift of foresight..." Aragorn whispered with realization.

"Yes," Legolas stated.

Amaiel was quiet as three visions came to her. Once the last vision was over she spoke up. She turned to the Hobbits, who were all by the entrance of the cave. "Frodo, watch out! Behind you, move!" She screamed.

"What is it, Amaiel?!" Legolas drew his arrow as Aragorn unsheathed his sword.

"There's something in the water!" Amaiel cried just as a huge black tentacle wrapped around Frodo's ankle and pulled him down.

Frodo screamed and Sam and the other Hobbits grabbed onto Frodo trying to pull him free. "Strider help!" Sam yelled still hanging onto Frodo.

Legolas aimed an arrow at the creature and shot a missile straight at its eye. In anger and pain the monster swung its tentacles at the others knocking some of them down.

Boromir drew his sword and went to help with Aragorn. With one stroke Boromir sliced the tentacle holding onto Frodo causing it to drop him. Boromir caught Frodo and they all ran inside the mine. With several swipes of its appendages, the Watcher caused numerous large rocks to cave in blocking the Fellowship to be trapped inside. They now had no choice but to go through Moria.

Gandalf lit his staff and led the way through the mines. Amaiel walked beside Legolas quietly in the rear. Legolas looked at his daughter, " _What ails you_ , Amaiel?"

" _There's a threat within Moria that will destroy_ Gandalf." Amaiel whispered.

" _Why would you do that_?" Legolas asked looking ahead at Gandalf.

" _Why would I do, what_?" Amaiel looked up at her father confused.

" _Wish ill fortune upon him_?" Legolas asked.

" _I'm not wishing ill fortune upon anyone...I saw it happen_ ," Amaiel replied. Legolas looked at Amaiel shocked. A single tear ran down her cheek.

 **oOo**

The Fellowship continued on through the mines until they came to a "fork in the road" so to speak; there were three pathways before them. The Fellowship looked at Gandalf as they waited for him to show them the way to go. Unfortunately, Gandalf made no sign of going forward.

"I have no memory of this place," Gandalf said softly.

Amaiel sat on a pile of rubble by her father. She peeped over her shoulder down below them to see the creature that had been following them for the past three days. "That creature is Gollum?" Amaiel asked her Father.

"Yes," Legolas answered not even looking back.

"He's been following us," Amaiel said nervously.

" _Do not fret_ , Amaiel," Legolas soothed, " _I won't let him anywhere near you_." He stroked her cheek tenderly.

"Oh," Gandalf said suddenly. "It's that way." He rose to his feet pointing towards one of the tunnels.

"He's remembered!" Merry jumped to his feet happily.

"No, but the air is not as foul down here. When in doubt Meriadoc, follow your nose," Gandalf said beginning to walk down the stairs of one of the pathways,

"With that logic," Amaiel thought to herself snidely, "he's going to get us killed." Legolas took Amaiel hand and followed the others. Amaiel looked back just in time to see Gollum conceal himself in the dark.

"Amaiel, _did you tell me the truth about your vision_? "Legolas asked his daughter.

" _Of course. Why would I lie_?" Amaiel answered as she walked beside Legolas after they made it down the stairs.

Legolas swallowed hard not knowing whether or not if he should say anything to Gandalf.

Suddenly Gandalf stopped in front of them. "Let me risk a little more light," Gandalf said and his staff's stone glowed brighter. "Behold," he said, "The great realm and Dwarf-city of Dwarrowdelf."

Pillars of great height were around them. "There's an eye opener, no mistake," Samwise said.

The Fellowship walked on. Amaiel and Gimli noticed a light pouring into one of the chambers.

Gimli ran off into the chamber "Gimli!" Gandalf called after him.

"Amaiel!" Legolas watched his daughter run after the Dwarf. The Fellowship went after them.

"No," Gimli sobbed and fell to his knees and front of a grave, "No..."

'Here lies Balin, son of Fundin. Lord of Moria.' Gandalf read the engraving on the stone. "So he is dead then," he said, "It is as I've feared."

"We must move on." Legolas told Aragorn. "We cannot linger." Aragorn nodded in agreement.

Gandalf bent down and picked up a large book that one of the dead dwarves was holding and blowing dust off it he began to read from it. 'They have taken the bridge and the second hall. We have barred the gates, but cannot hold them for long. The ground shakes. Drums...drums in the deep. We cannot get out. A shadow moves in the dark. We cannot get out...They are coming.'

Suddenly, they heard the loud crash and turned around to see a bucket and skeleton falling down a well. As it fell it made such racket it echoed throughout the entire mine causing everyone to cringe.

"A fool of a Took!" Gandalf snarled as he snatched back his hat and staff from the Hobbit, "Next time throw yourself in instead and rid us of your stupidity."

"Don't yell at him," Amaiel shouted at the wizard. Gandalf looked at her. "It's was an accident," Amaiel stated.

"Hush, Amaiel," Legolas told her, "Stay out of the things that don't concern you."

"But, ada, he..." Amaiel began.

"Amaiel," Legolas warned with his eyes narrowed.

" _Yes, ada_ ," Amaiel said defeated.

Suddenly shouting, running footsteps, and roaring could be heard echoing off the mine walls. Amaiel shrank back against a wall.

"Orcs!" Legolas cried drawing his bow.

Boromir went to the doors of the chamber and drew back just as two arrows hit the doors.

"Get back!" Aragorn told the Hobbits. "Stay close to Gandalf!" He threw down the lit torch he held.

"Amaiel, _hide yourself_!" Legolas told his daughter as he drew his arrow. Amaiel obeyed without argument.

Aragorn and Boromir closed the doors just in time as several more arrows shot at them. "They have a Cave-Troll," Boromir grumbled. Legolas tossed two large axes to Boromir and Aragorn to bar the doors with.

"Let them come!" Gimli climbed atop of his cousin's tomb. "There's a Dwarf in Moria that still draws breath!"

The Fellowship drew their weapons and stood ready as the enemy pounded at the barred doors.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	5. Fall of Gandalf

_**Imperfect Stars**_  
 **Chapter V** _ Fall of Gandalf

Amaiel crouched down in her hiding place shaking as she clutched her dagger to her chest for comfort. She couldn't help but whimper when she heard the Orcs pounding on the barred doors trying to break through. "What was I thinking running away from home?" She asked herself. When the Orcs finally broke through she had to cover her mouth to suppress a scream. The sound of the Orcs shouting and roaring made her go deeper into her temporary haven.

Amaiel had never seen an Orc before although she had heard tales from the other Elves who would go on patrol. She had always thought they exaggerated on the stories but now that she saw them first hand she knew they had been telling the truth. Amaiel couldn't really see much of what was going on around her in the dark corner she was hiding in but she was able to hear her father's and Aragorn's arrows fly through the air and hit their targets dead on.

Amaiel was beginning to wonder what was going on so she decided that she would sneak a little closer to where the fighting was taking place and what she saw made her stomach churn. There in front of her were the Orcs fighting the Fellowship. As she got a closer view of the Orcs she realized just how hideous and gross they were. She was so busy staring at the Orcs in front of her that she jumped when she heard someone come close to where she was hiding. She relaxed slightly when she saw it was only Frodo, Pippin, and Merry.

They were busy taking on the Cave-Troll and Frodo had become separated from his friends. Amaiel was about to get Frodo's attention when he happened to look her way. He put a finger to his mouth to remind her to be quiet and stay hidden. Amaiel nodded and obeyed moving back further into the corner. As the Cave-Troll came closer her eyes grew wide and she had to put a hand over her mouth to keep from screaming.

Just then she saw her father jump on top of its head and shoot an arrow into the back of its head. The Cave-Troll roared and shook causing Legolas to jump off of it. Suddenly the Cave-Troll spotted Frodo and went after him.

"Aragorn, Aragorn!" Frodo shouted as the Troll grabbed him and dragged him across the floor.

"Frodo!" Aragorn came to the Hobbit's aid. The Troll angrily smacked Aragorn and Aragorn went flying across the room hitting his head against the wall. He fell to the floor unconscious. Frodo quickly rushed to his side and tried to wake him up to no avail.

The Cave-Troll came back after Frodo. Amaiel wanted to help but she knew she couldn't do anything beneficial for she was too small and she knew her father would be furious if she had tried to do anything. She had promised him she would stay hidden, so she stayed put.

Frodo, tried to hide behind a pillar to avoid the Troll. Just as he thought the monstrous creature had left it reared its ugly head around the pillar that Frodo was hiding behind and pushed Frodo against the wall. Amaiel watched in horror as the Cave-troll grabbed a nearby spear and lunged it into Frodo's chest. Her second vision had come true. Sam, Pippin and Merry screamed in anger and lunged at the Troll and began stabbing it with their swords. One Hobbit was thrown off. As the others continued to fight the Troll, Legolas shot the Cave-Troll in the throat with an arrow as it roared in fury. The Troll began gasping for air and finally hit the floor dead.

When they were sure there were no more Orcs, Aragorn, Samwise, and the others ran to Frodo's side as Legolas looked around franticly for his daughter.

"Amaiel?" Legolas called her looking around the room.

"I'm here." Amaiel answered her father and went to him.

"Are you hurt?" Legolas asked.

"No, I'm fine." Amaiel smiled assumingly.

"Are you sure?" Legolas took it upon himself to look her over just to be sure.

"Yes, ada, I am sure."

Legolas sighed in relief as he saw that his daughter was unharmed. Then he turned his attention towards Frodo and his face fell in unbelief. Frodo was dead. Everyone, was in shock. What were they going to do now?

Aragorn turned Frodo over unto his back and to his utter amazement Frodo gasped for air. Frodo was alive and unhurt. "I'm fine, I'm not hurt," Frodo told them all.

"You should be dead," Aragorn said in astonishment, "That spear would've skewered a wild boar."

"I think there's more to this Hobbit then meets the eye," Gandalf said with a soft chuckle.

Amaiel closed her eyes as another vision took place. "He's wearing the Mithril vest that Thorin Oakenshield gave to Bilbo Baggins," she said as she opened her eyes. Sure enough Frodo was wearing Mithril under his clothes.

"Oh what, she can see the past now too?" Boromir wondered.

"Oracles can see the future as well as the past, Boromir. That's what makes her different than Elves that only see the future." Gandalf said, "The child is beginning to harness her power."

Everyone froze when they heard more Orcs coming. "To the Bridge of Khazad-dûm!" Gandalf ordered. Legolas took Amaiel by her hand and the Fellowship hurriedly followed the wizard out of the chamber.

On they ran down the halls of the mine towards the bridge. Soon however, an army Orcs swarmed around them, trapping them from going any further. They knew that they were no match for this multitude of Orcs. As they were preparing to meet their end they all heard a thunderous roar from within the mine. The Orcs stopped what they were doing and began to flee in terror. The others looked off towards the sound and lowered their weapons in confusion.

"What is this new Devilry?" Boromir asked Gandalf.

" _So it begins_." Amaiel whispered. Legolas looked at her then at Gandalf.

"A Balrog," Gandalf answered Boromir. "This foe is beyond any of you," he stated. "Run!" He ordered. Gandalf then ran not even looking back. The rest of the Fellowship followed Gandalf as he led them all to a cavern and down a crumbling staircase. Not far behind them the Balrog was hot on their tails. Before they were able to make it down the stairs a huge chunk of stone fell crashing down and breaking the stairs in half leaving the Fellowship no choice but to jump across to the other side.

Legolas jumped across the gap with Amaiel first and then Gandalf. Boromir jumped with Pippin and Merry. Samwise jumped across next. Aragorn was about to toss Gimli, but Gimli held up a hand. "Nobody tosses a Dwarf." He jumped to the other side and Legolas had to grab ahold of Gimli's long beard to keep him from falling off the edge. "Not the beard!" Gimli shouted.

"It's either your beard or your life." Amaiel told him as Legolas pulled Gimli to safety. Everyone watched as Aragorn held Frodo next to him as the stair case was teetering back and forth. Aragorn then told Frodo to lean forward causing the staircase to lean forward enabling Aragorn and Frodo to make it across just in time before it crumbled and fell into the fiery abyss below.

Gandalf then led them to the bridge and as they ran across it the Balrog came forth almost cutting them off from reaching the end. Gandalf knew that he had no choice but to fight the Balrog. Gandalf turned and began to fight the Balrog. The others could only watch on as the two faced off. The Balrog tried to cross the bridge but Gandalf slammed his staff down "You shall not pass!" When the Balrog took a step forward the bridge collapsed taking the Balrog down with it. Gandalf and the others sighed in relief, but as Gandalf turned to leave the Balrog flicked its fiery whip and grabbed Gandalf by the ankle.

Gandalf held onto the edge trying to desperately to hold on but it was no use, he could not hold on anymore. With one final breath he looked the others in the eye. "Fly you fools." and fell with the creature in the shadow. Amaiel turned her head sobbing as the Fellowship ran out of Moria.

Gandalf was gone, just as Amaiel predicted.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

Italics = Elvish


	6. Lothlorien

_**Imperfect Stars**_  
 **Chapter VI** _ Lothlorien

They stopped once they were in the clear, away from danger. Legolas sat down next to a crying Amaiel. The Hobbits collapsed to their knees.

"Legolas," Aragorn called to the Elf, "Get them up!"

Legolas looked a little dazed but did what he was told. "Give them a moment, for pity's sake!" Boromir said.

"By nightfall, these hills will be swarming with Orcs," Aragorn told Boromir, "We must reach the woods of Lothlorien." "Come Boromir. Legolas. Gimli, get them up." Aragorn said again.

"On your feet, Sam," Legolas helped the Hobbit up and gave him a pat on the shoulder.

"Frodo," Aragorn called to the absent Hobbit, "Frodo!" He saw the ring-bearer trying to walk off. Frodo stopped and turned. He was crying.

 **o 0 o**

Aragorn led the Fellowship away from Moria, through a valley, into a meadow, and then into a forest. The forest of Lothlorien. Amaiel stayed close to her Father as he told her to.

"Don't stray, young Hobbits," Gimli told the Hobbits, "A sorceress lives in these woods. An Elf-Witch of horrible power. Whoever looks upon her is caught in her spell. And are never seen again." Gimli held his ax close, "Well, here's one Dwarf she won't catch so easily." "I have the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox," He bragged only to be stopped by Elves with their arrows aimed right him.

The Elves surrounded the Fellowship. Amaiel pulled out her dagger and stood at her father's side. Legolas had his own arrow aimed.

"The Dwarf breathes so loud we could've shot him in the dark," The leader of the Elves said. Gimli growled.

" _Haldir of Lorien_ ," Aragorn bowed slightly to the Elf. " _We come here for help. We need your protection_ ," Aragorn told him.

"Aragorn, these woods are dangerous. We should go back," Gimli spoke up.

"You have entered the realm of the Lady of the Wood." Haldir said, "You cannot go back," He told Gimli. He looked at Amaiel, "Come. She is waiting."

 **o 0 o**

The Fellowship followed Haldir into the forest and to Lady Galadriel. She came to them along with Lord Celeborn, her husband. "Nine are here, yet there were ten were set out from Rivendell. How is there a elleth with you?" Celeborn looked at Amaiel.

"She followed me from Mirkwood to Rivendell then followed us to Moria from Rivendell," Legolas answered Celeborn.

"I see..." Celeborn said then he changed the subject, "Tell me, where is Gandalf? For I wish to speak with him."

Galadriel looked into Aragorn's eyes, "He has fallen into shadow." She then looked at Amaiel, who stood by Legolas, "Just as the elleth had predicted; the quest stands upon the edge of a blade. Slip but a little and it will fail...to the ruin." She looked at Boromir. "Yet hope remains while the Fellowship is true," She looked at Samwise. She looked at all of them, "Do not let your hearts be troubled. Go now and rest...for you are weary with sorrow and much toil."

 **o 0 o**

All of them got ready for rest. Amaiel saw her father come from the stairs. She went to him, " _What do you hear, Father_?"

" _A lament for Gandalf_ ," Legolas answered her.

" _What do they say about him_?" Amaiel wondered.

" _I have not the heart to tell you,_ Amaiel. _For me, the grief is still too near_." Legolas said. He looked at Amaiel, " _As it is for you as well_."

Amaiel's eyes filled with tears and she began to cry. Legolas led her to the cot that was meant for them. Amaiel laid down and placed her head on Legolas's lap. Legolas petted her hair, " _Shhh-shhh. It's all right, little one. Everything will be all right_."

 **o 0 o**

Amaiel sat by the water fountain late at night staring into the pool. She sensed another presence coming up behind her. She pulled her dagger and turned around to see that it was only Haldir. "Oh I'm sorry," Amaiel said sheathing her dagger, "You scared me."

"Forgive me, it wasn't intentional," Haldir said. He couldn't get over how the elleth's eyes didn't match each other. Yet they were so beautiful when the moonlight illuminated them.

"What do you want, Haldir?" Amaiel stood up.

"Why are you wandering around at this late hour?" Haldir asked his own question.

"I couldn't sleep," Amaiel answered. "Why are you wandering around?" She asked him.

"I patrol this realm at night as ordered by Lady Galadriel," Haldir answered.

"And are you gonna drag me to your Lady for venturing out at night, Haldir?" Amaiel asked.

"If I see that I must then yes." Haldir answered. "Tell me, what is your name elleth?"

"Amaiel, daughter of Legolas and Tauriel. Grandaughter of Elvenking Thranduil," Amaiel answered.

"Ah, so you're the runaway princess of Mirkwood." Haldir said.

"Yes, I am," Amaiel told him.

Haldir nodded in understanding. "If you'll excuse me, princess Amaiel, I really must get back to my patrol." Haldir respectively and turned to leave.

"Wait!" Amaiel said. Haldir looked at her. "May I join you?" She asked. Haldir arched a brow. "I just thought maybe you'd like some company. It is really a rather lonely night." Amaiel came up with an excuse.

Haldir smiled slightly, "Of course, I would like the company." Amaiel smiled and went with Haldir to patrol the realm. "So, what made you decide to come with the Fellowship of the Ring?" Haldir wondered.

"I am an Oracle; i have the gift of foresight and can also see visions of the past," Amaiel stated, "I'm accompanying ada and the Fellowship because I have seen ill fortune on the horizon."

"And you think you will be able to prevent this ill vision from happening?" Haldir asked.

"I can try. I won't let that fool of a Halfling lead ada to his death," Amaiel felt anger stir in her heart.

"So what do you plan on doing to prevent all of this?" Haldir was curious. The elleth truly intrigued him. She was different from other elleths he had met.

"Help the Fellowship destroy the One Ring and keep my ada safe." Amaiel looked at Haldir. She found him rather handsome and easy to talk to. She felt a certain warmth about him.

 **o 0 o**

Legolas had been looking for Amaiel for about an hour now. He stopped when he heard his daughter's laugh. He looked over the edge of the stairwell to see Amaiel with Haldir. The two were smiling and laughing. Legolas had never seen his daughter smile so much in years.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

Italics = Elvish


	7. Amaiel's Aid

_**Imperfect Stars**_  
 **VII** _ Amaiel's Aid

They left Lothlorien the next morning in boats on the lake. They kept going until they came to two large statues on either side of the lake. "Frodo," Aragon got the Hobbit's attention. "The Argonath," Aragorn looked at the statues, "Long have I desired to look upon the Kings of Old. My kin." The detailed craftsmanship of the statues were amazing. Amaiel was awestruck and lost for words.

They went beyond the statues. They went to the western shore. "We cross the lake at nightfall," Aragorn told them all, "Hide the boats and continue on foot. We approach Mordor from the North."

"Oh yes?" Gimli asked. "Just a simple matter of finding our way through Emyn Muil, an impassible labryinth of razor-sharp rocks. And after that, it gets even better," Gimli said, "Festering, stinking marshland as far as the eye can see."

"That is our road," Aragorn told him, "I suggest you take some rest and recover your strength, Master Dwarf."

"We should leave now," Legolas told Aragorn.

"No," Aragorn said, "Orcs patrol the eastern shore. We must wait for cover of darkness."

"It is not the eastern shore that worries me," Legolas stated, "A shadow and a threat has been growing in my mind. Something draws near. I can feel it."

"It's not only that is it, Legolas?" Arargorn asked reading the Elf's face. Legolas arched a brow. "You fear for your daughter's safety," Aragorn gestured to the Elf-Child, who was sitting and staring off into the distance. Amaiel couldn't stop replaying the conversation between her and Haldir over and over again in her head.

 ** _(Flashback)_**

" _Will I see you again?_ " Amaiel asked him as they stood at the edge of Lothlorien as the Fellowship was being seen off by Lady Galadriel and her men.

" _Of course_ ," Haldir had told her. He placed a gentle kiss on the back of her hand before Amaiel joined her Father in the boat. She kept her eyes on the older Elf until Lothlorien was out of sight.

 ** _(End of Flashback)_**

"Wouldn't you if she were your child?" Legolas wondered.

"Yes," Aragorn nodded. Aragorn looked at Amaiel again, "Amaiel." Amaiel looked at him. " _Come_ ," He told her with a gesture of his hand. When she reached him, Aragorn squatted down to her level. " _Tell me_ , Amaiel, _do you see anything?_ "

Amaiel closed her eyes and was silent for a minute. She saw a vision of Orcs trailing them on the eastern shore. "Orcs," She said with her eyes still closed. She opened her eyes and looked at Aragorn, " _They're on their way here_." Amaiel felt a twinge of fear in her gut.

" _Anything else?"_

"Frodo is leaving and Boromir is going try to take the Ring from him," Amaiel stated. She closed her eyes again, "And Boromir will die."

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	8. A Death and a Father's Dismay

_**Imperfect Stars**_  
 **VIII** _ A Death and a Father's Dismay

"What-What did you say?" Aragorn asked.

Amaiel looked at him, "Boromir is going to die."

"Are you sure?" Legolas wondered.

Amaiel nodded, "He'll die by an Orc's hand."

Legolas and Aragorn looked at each other. Aragorn ran after the hobbit and Boromir. Amaiel was about to follow, but Legolas stopped her. He shook his head. Amaiel nodded in understanding.

"Merry, Pippin," Legolas said. Pippin and Merry ran up to the Elves. "Take Amaiel and hide yourselves. Don't let her out of your sights," Legolas told them.

"Right," The two hobbits nodded.

"Let's go, Miss Amaiel," Merry reached a hand out to the elleth. Amaiel took the hobbit's hand then the three ran off. Amaiel looked back over her shoulder at Legolas.

Amaiel didn't tell the the whole vision of Boromir's death; she and the hobbits were in danger as well. She was scared but at the same time it didn't show, she didn't want to be a child anymore.

" _It'll be all right_ ," He mouthed with a soft smile then he and Gimli ran off to find Aragorn.

#########################

Aragorn made it to Boromir before the Orc could deliver the final blow, shoot an arrow through Boromir's face. Aragorn battled the Orc and killed him. "No," Aragorn saw Boromir laying on the ground, clinging to life.

"They took the little ones," Boromir told him urgently.

"Hold still," Aragorn said.

"Frodo. Where's Frodo?" Boromir asked.

"I let Frodo go," Aragorn answered.

"Then you dd what I could not," Boromir stated, "I tried to take the Ring from him."

"...Just as Amaiel said you would..." Aragorn thought to himself. "The Ring is beyond our reach now," He told the dying Boromir.

"Forgive me," Boromir begged. "I did not see it. I have failed you all."

"No Boromir," Aragorn said gently, "You fought bravely. You have kept your honor." Aragorn reached to take out one of the arrows from Boromir's chest.

"Leave it!" Boromir caught Aragorn's hand. "It is over." He said the world of Men will fall into darkness then Aragorn swore to him that he wouldn't let Men or the White City fall. "I would've followed you my brother, my captain, my King..." Boromir said just before he passed on.

Legolas and Gimli came rushing from their own battle with the Orcs.

"Be at peace," Aragorn whispered with tears in his eyes, "Son of Gondor." He kissed Boromir on the forehead then stood as tears rushed down his cheeks.

"Where's Amaiel?" Legolas asked Aragorn as Aragorn moved away from Boromir's lifeless body.

"They have taken her," Aragorn stated, "Along with Merry and Pippin."

"No..." Legolas felt his heart kick into palpation.

"The wee lass," Gimli asked softly.

"Yes," Aragorn said as the three went to the shore. "Frodo and Sam have reached the eastern shore, but Frodo's fate is no longer in our will not abandon Pippin and Merry to torment and death." He looked at Legolas, "Nor Amaiel, not while we have strength left. You have my word Legolas."

"Thank you." Legolas said.

Aragorn nodded. "Leave all that can be spared behind. We travel light. Let's hunt some Orc," Aragorn told them.

"YES!" Gimli roared in agreement and then he and Legolas followed after Aragorn. Legolas couldn't help but smile at the Dwarf's enthusiasm. His smile disappeared when he thought of Amaiel being stolen from him.

" _Hang on,_ Amaiel," Legolas whispered, " _I'm coming_."

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	9. Memory

_**Imperfect Stars**_  
 **IX** _ Memory

 _ **(Flashback)**_

When he heard the words "Lady Tauriel is dead' it felt as if the breath had been knocked out of him. He went to her and held her to him closely. Tears of grief and sorrow ran down Legolas's cheeks. " _I will always love you_ , Tauriel," Legolas whispered to her then he kissed her.

"Lord Legolas," The midwife came to him with a crying newborn Elfling in her arms.

At first Legolas wanted to reject the newborn, blame her for his mate's death. But then he felt something in his heart pull him to take the crying newborn from the midwife, hold her, and comfort her. The moment the little one was placed in his arms Legolas became attached. He looked at his daughter, "Amaiel," He named her. "My beautiful gift," He smiled through tears of grief and kissed his daughter's forehead.

Amaiel stopped crying and placed a small hand to her Father's cheek as he kissed her forehead and hugged her gently.

 _ **(End of Flashback)**_


End file.
